The objective to this contract is to establish a task order mechanism to perform a variety of service functions for PPRB/OD, including but not limited to, data development, support and analysis for ongoing social activities related to evaluation as a whole. Each specific task will be in one of two areas: data development and support of analytical work. Data development and support will include tasks in such areas as database libraries, technical feasibility and cost effectiveness, and creating and/or maintaining various databases. Analytical work may include study design, data preparation and refinement, data analysis, graphic data display, report outlining, and report drafts.